


Nice Wheels

by ThisPeep



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, M/M, Masochism, PWP, Public Sex, Sadism, literally pwp. there is no plot here and there never will be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisPeep/pseuds/ThisPeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman has a great suggestion that's near immediately followed up on.</p><p>Normal upir/werewolf sexual activities, but in a car that's in the middle of the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Wheels

“I’d like to personally thank every deity in every religion.” Peter said as Roman took off his shirt, earning only an eye roll in reply.

“Unless I'm a god now, no need.”

Peter grinned, propping himself up on his elbows and closing his lips over a small circle of Roman’s neck and sucking for a heartbeat before letting his lips break off and pressing an actual, soft kiss to Roman’s jawline. “I might consider starting a religion around you, _Godfrey_ , depending on if this’ll happen again in the future."

Roman placed a hand on Peter’s chest, pressing him down to lie back down along the back seats of Roman’s car. “That depends on if you make it worth my time.”

Peter tilted his head. “You’re acting like you don’t consider all sex worth your time.”

Fair point. Roman bent down to catch Peter’s lips, sliding a hand under his shirt as well. “Shut up.” He muttered.

Roman felt Peter smile against his lips. “I think you’re meant to say that before kissing me, Mr. Godfrey.”

“God, don’t.” He moved back to tug Peter’s shirt off, letting it fall to the floor after. “I’m risking that name for you right now, you know.”

“Oh, I know.” Peter surged up and would have flipped them over, except there was not nearly enough room in the back of a car for that maneuver, so he simply grabbed Roman’s jaw and pressed their lips together harshly. “If someone caught a Godfrey getting off with a gypsy in public. Your mother would have a heart attack.”

“I’d have a heart attack first.”

Hands found their way down to Roman’s belt, undoing the buckle before sliding the ridiculously expensive leather out of its place, and it joined their shirts in the unceremonious pile. Peter hooked his fingers of one hand on Roman’s trousers, and his other arm wrapped around Roman’s waist and tugged him closer.

Roman let himself be moved, not opposing to being pulled into Peter’s lap. 

“At least wait until we finish to.”

“Dick.”

“Speaking of…” Peter’s hand slipped further into Roman’s pants, and Roman ducked down to press their lips together again as he felt little sparks of pleasure from Peter’s rather trapped-in-tight-pants hand.

“Fuck, just.” Too many damn clothes left. Roman pulled at Peter’s arm, his hand sliding back out, and started to work on getting Peter’s trousers unbuttoned and unzipped.

Peter got the hint, doing the same to Roman. Although it was made harder to fumble with the small piece of metal needed to unzip when Roman had completed the task first and started to attack the side of Peter’s neck while slowly stroking him.

Still, Peter managed. And only half because if he didn’t he was fairly certain he’d end up on the wrong side of a not-the-good-kind bite. The other half was getting to hear the hitch in Roman’s breath with his mouth so helpfully close to Peter’s ear.

“This…” Peter managed, although he did interrupt himself briefly to return a kiss. “Was a good idea.”

“This was a fucking amazing idea. It was mine after all, remember?”

Peter grinned. “Do I remember you super offhandedly suggesting that we fuck in the back of your car on the side of the road?” He tightened his grip on Roman’s cock, speeding up his strokes. “Hm. Think I vaguely recall that.”

“I wasn’t…” Roman rested his forehead against Peter’s shoulder. “I wasn’t the one who suggested we do it in _public_ , Peter.”

Technicalities. “It was implied.”

“No, it wasn’t.” Peter had convinced Roman to pull off to the side of road. It was his fault if they got caught, therefore.

“Shut up, Roman.” Said before gripping Roman’s hair and tugging him into a clash of lips, how it was meant to be done. And for once, Roman did as he was told.

Then again, part of that could be due to it getting harder to think. Peter’s hips twitched upwards at, suspiciously, the same moment Roman dug his teeth into Peter’s bottom lip. 

“Sadist.” And maybe it was said rather breathily and hushed.

“Masochist.” But so was the reply, so it was alright.

“You’re one to talk. Are you going to cover me in your blood again?”

“You weren’t _covered_.” Although certainly not clean.

“Which time?”

Roman smiled, moving his hand off Peter’s dick to hold his fingers up to his own mouth, digging his teeth in until he broke skin. “This time.”

Peter let out a soft rush of breath, and he shifted so that his hand could wrap around them both, his other one pressed against the car door for leverage to stay sitting up.

Which gave Roman free reign to do as he liked with his hands, and he wrapped his bleeding around Peter’s neck. Not adding pressure, just leaving a smudged red handprint. Peter tilted his head back, and Roman’s hand left a trail down Peter’s neck and chest.

Roman curled his fingers in and there were nails digging into Peter’s skin, and Peter’s only reaction was to speed up his hand around them.

Roman pulled his nails along Peter’s check, leaving angry red marks in his wake, and Peter tensed before giving a soft groan. 

“Move your fucking mouth closer.”

“Is that an order?” Roman sent Peter a pleased smirk.

And Peter stopped moving his hand. “An ultimatum.” His pleased look when Roman’s smirk slipped away was far too self-congratulatory.

“Asshole.” But Roman didn’t care enough to not move forward, and when he did he had teeth in his lips and on his tongue and Roman’s mouth started to fill with his own blood. (So not an entire asshole.)

Peter started to stroke them again, too, and between those two events Roman let out a long moan. He rolled his hips against Peter’s hand and pressed harder against his mouth, hands sinking into Peter’s shoulders like claws.

The sounds Peter were making weren’t exactly dissuading in nature. But, for both of them, having half the attention of just one hand was starting to feel less and less like it’d be enough, and after a few moments of simply enjoying Roman broke off the kiss and pulled back.

There was blood dripping down Peter’s chin. 

Roman swallowed what was already in his mouth, and leant forward again to drag his tongue up the red line from Peter’s jaw to his lips, and kissed him again before shifting off Peter’s lap.

Who didn’t seem very pleased at that development until he saw that Roman had moved to the floor, and he was pushing Peter back to make more room.

Roman Godfrey, on his knees for Peter Rumancek. In his car. In public.

It was quickly changed to be down as a good development in Peter’s mind.

And solidified in that judgement when Roman’s lips found their way onto Peter’s cock, and one of Peter’s hands immediately tangled in Roman’s hair.

Peter had expected it to feel different, but apparently blood didn’t add much texture. It was still just wet heat. He was oddly disappointed-- but hell, just wet heat was very far from a bad thing. Major improvement in comparison to his own hand.

Roman swallowed and all of Peter’s attention and thoughts redirected to Roman’s mouth, and all his will went into keeping his hips still so as to not choke Roman.

Really, if they were going to get caught, they’d get caught undepending on how loud Peter was. If anyone was close enough to hear they’d be bound to stumble upon them either way. With that logic in mind, Peter let his head fall back and mouth fall open and didn’t bother to attempt to stifle anything.

It certainly seemed to encourage Roman. Maybe he felt flattered by Peter’s vocality. In fact, he probably did. Peter let out a breathless laugh, although it was short lived as Roman swirled his tongue a moment after it started and another sound from Peter’s throat won out.

Peter tugged on Roman’s hair, just hard enough to sting and definitely be noticed. “I really hope you’re planning on swallowing, because otherwise I might stain these seats.” He paused to take a deep breath. “And that’d be a shame.”

There was a soft sound from Roman, which Peter assumed was confirmation. At least, he hoped it was, because there was a hot pressure churning in his abdomen and Peter was pretty damn sure he wasn’t going to last much longer.

Roman gave a particularly hard, long suck and that was it. Peter let out a groan as he came, and Roman didn’t pull off until he head.

When Roman did pull off, however, Peter almost wished he hadn’t already came because Roman looked more disheveled then Peter had seen him before. Hell, he looked positively debauched. 

There was a small trickle of semen and blood on the edge of Roman’s mouth, his lips were swollen from bites and pressure, and the product in his hair made sure that it was staying in the remarkably mussed positions Peter’s hand had left it in.

Peter bent over and tilted Roman’s head up with a hand under his chin, licking his mouth as Peter slipped off the seat to join Roman on the floor so he could reach Roman’s erection, jerking him off quick and dirty.

Roman’s hand fisted in Peter’s hair painfully and his moans vibrated against Peter’s lips. Peter pressed closer, thumbing the slit of the head of Roman’s cock, and he felt Roman tense right before he came on to Peter’s chest.

Which, at least, wasn’t the car. And Peter couldn’t really claim it was gross because if he’d been going to, he probably would have had to before running his tongue over Roman’s freshly come into mouth.

Still, it wasn’t going to feel pleasant when it dried.

Roman took a few deep breaths to steady himself again, then let a small smile play across his lips. Peter gave a grin in return, and he reached over Roman to get some cigarettes from his jacket pocket, offering one to Roman.

Peter took out a lighter from his pocket, and after starting both of their cigarettes he leant back against the seats. “We may have to start keeping blood bags around, in case you pass out from blood loss next time we decide to get off together.”

Roman let out a short chuckle. 

“You laugh, but it is a possibility.”

“I think I’ll risk it.”

Peter hid a smile and shrugged. “Alright. Who am I to argue with a Godfrey?”

Roman rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm constantly being pulled into new fandoms. And then writing porn for those fandoms. Godamnit.
> 
> Checking for typos is for the competent who care about remaining respectable in the public eye.
> 
> Hit me up at my [tumblr](http://symptomofsin.tumblr.com) if you want to prompt me or just watch me cry over ships and be aesthetic.


End file.
